One Piece: la fille au cheveux rouge
by Unum Iris
Summary: Suis nulle pour faire des descriptions super parfait bien détailler. A quoi sert il faire cela alors qu'on peux plonger dans la lecture juste en lisant le titre. Si t'es fan ou que tu aime bien One piece, ici c'est pour toi cher ami. Une petite oc des plus wtf avec l'équipage de barbe blanche. ;)
1. prologue

Tout se passa ce soir, les nuages gris pleuraient toutes leurs larmes sans s'arrêter. Puis ce fut le grondement de la foudre qui laissa apercevoir une jeune fille qui était debout sur un toit de l'immeuble. On ne pouvait pas la détailler. Son corps était caché par une cape noire. Mais la lumière que la foudre fait laissait apercevoir ces longs cheveux d'une couleur rouge, tel le sang. La foudre continuait de grogner dans le ciel. La jeune fille disparut dans les ténèbres de cette nuit.

La sirène du véhicule blanc, dont les gyrophares illuminaient l'endroit d'une couleur bleu et blanc.

Ces hommes habillés d'un uniforme bleu rentrèrent dans le meuble dont la jeune fille auparavant était sur le toit.

Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Les victimes étaient morts par un coup de lame en plein poitrine.

L'affaire se classa comme top secret, mais personne n'aurait su que c'était la fin de ce massacre. La jeune fille avait disparu à tout jamais pour être dans un autre monde...


	2. chapitre 1

Sur une île vide de toute trace humaine, la tempête battait son plein et sous le grondement d'une éclaire qu'a aperçue une jeune fille coucher au sol. Son visage était caché par sa capuche, mais on pouvait apercevoir des égratignures qui venaient probablement de coup reçu y a quelques heures de cela.

La pluie tombait sur elle. Ce vêtement très classique d'un noir parfait fut rapidement trempé. Elle commença à grelotter de froid pendant son état d'inconscience.

Mais la tempête fut très vite terminée laissant place au début des rayons de soleil qui commencèrent à se lever dont notre amie lune partait.

À quelques mètres de cette île, un navire dont la proue était une tête de baleine apparue comme le brouillard matinal. Personne ne semblait être réveillé sur ce navire. Quand un vieil homme sortit d'une porte. Sa moustache ressemblant à un croissant de Lune. Il marchait allant vers sa place d'habitude pour contempler le lever du soleil. C'est après quelques minutes qu'un homme aux cheveux mi-long de couleur brun apparut. Il était seulement habillé de sa tenue classique qui était : une chemise blanche, un pantalon blanc et un ruban jaune. Il baya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine préparer le déjeuner.

Le vieil homme fixa l'horizon quand il aperçut l'île à travers le fin brouillard. Il ordonna au navigateur de s'approcher le plus possible de l'île.

C'est bien après quelques longues minutes entre le fait de s'habiller, déjeuner et atterrir sur l'île, qu'un groupe suivit le vieil homme.

Ils étaient quatre personnes à l'accompagner. Une personne qui avait une tête d'ananas, l'autre une tête de banane qui était aussi le cuistot du navire, un jeune homme avec des taches de rousseur et un homme-poisson.

Leur père, c'est comme ça que tout l'équipage appelait ce vieil homme décida de laisser ses enfants se balader comme ils voulaient sur l'île.

C'est comme ça que le groupe de quatre se divisa : l'homme qui semblait blaser à la tête d'ananas parti visiter la plage suivie du jeune homme aux taches de rousseur tandis que le cuistot et l'homme-poisson partirent voir s'il n'y avait quelque chose d'intriguant sur l'île.

Le jeune homme regarda son ami et prit la parole.

\- quelque chose n'y va pas Marco ? Ton l'air ailleurs depuis quelques jours... Dit l'homme aux taches de rousseur.  
\- tout va bien Ace... Disons juste que... Depuis quelques jours, je rêvasse d'une personne que je ne connais pas... Il soupira d'une façon désespérée.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, l'homme blond rêvassait d'un rêve agréable qui certes ne le gênait pas, mais l'intriguait. Le jeune homme, Ace, voulant y riposter quand son regard se posa sur une forme bien loin d'eux, mais assez pour qu'on puisse le voir. Il fronça ces sourcils. Marco s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder dans la direction que son ami regardait.

D'un hochement de tête, tous les deux, s'avancèrent vers le lieu sur leurs défenses en cas d'attaque tout en allant vers la jeune fille qui était encore inconsciente. Quand il fut à la hauteur de la demoiselle, ils furent d'abord surpris, mais réagissaient rapidement.

Ace, prit la demoiselle et tous les deux coururent vers leur navire pour que les infirmières prennent en charge la fille. Ils avaient tous les deux les pressentiments que la jeune fille est quelqu'un de confiance...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur Moby Dick, leur navire et d'un pas pressé allèrent vers l'infirmerie dont Marco ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse et regarda le chef infirmier.

\- on a trouvé une blessée sur la plage inconsciente Cassandra. Il faut que tu la soignes. J'ai pu remarquer quelques blessures, venant probablement d'une arme tranchante.

Le dénommé Cassandra les regarda. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond platine, des formes généreuses, mais la petite moue sur son visage disaient qu'elle aurait préféré l'un des deux jeunes hommes comme patient.

\- déposé là sur le lit, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Mais sa tenue noire ressemble vaguement à celui des assassins. Dit elle en se dirigeant vers fille qui fit déposer sur un lit.

-On va prévenir père ne t'inquiète pas Cassandra... Répliqua Marco tout en sortant de l'infirmerie avec Ace.

Cassandra commença à s'occuper de la demoiselle qui commença peu à peu à reprendre ces esprits.

Marco et Ace allèrent prévenir leur père qu'ils avaient retrouvé une femme et que Cassandra s'occupait d'elle.


	3. chapitre 2

Ça faisait maintenant quelques heures que la jeune fille à la chevelure rouge dormait sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Au début quelques infirmières avaient peur de ces cheveux qui ressemblaient à la couleur du sang. D'autres disaient que c'était de magnifiques cheveux. Chacun son point de vue. Chacun son ressentiment.

Dans les environs d'une heure et trente que la demoiselle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma, la luminosité de la pièce l'avait éblouie. Puis quelques secondes après, elle rouvrit les yeux doucement puis s'assit sur le lit pensif essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Son regard se dirigea vers les perfusions qui était à son bras. Elle les retira lentement, puis se pencha pour attraper ces bottes noires et les mises sans trop attendre pour quitter la pièce.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle réfléchit où pourrait être la sortie. C'est quand elle est sentie une brise de vent, qu'elle commença à marcher à pas de loup vers là sortit.

Les couloirs étaient vides, ce qui facilita sa tâche de sortir de ce navire.

Quand elle arriva face à la porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et regarda l'horizon. D'un côté la mer et de l'autre une plage qui était proche d'une forêt.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et avança à petits pas pour quitter le navire qui lui semblait familier. Quand elle arriva vers le pont, elle entendit des voix beaucoup trop familier.

Elle pensa où elle aurait pu entendre ces voix. Sans succès pour sa mémoire qui ne l'aidait pas.

Avec curiosité, elle pencha la tête vers le coter tout en restant cacher pour voir qui étaient les personnes qui parlaient. Plus elle regardait l'homme blond et cette immense personne plus elle se sentait angoisser. Mais où était, elle tombé. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'a l'eu balancer en haut d'un immeuble, car elle était parfaite dans son rôle. Mais maintenant, elle réfléchit ce qu'elle faisait sur ce navire et surtout pourquoi elle était dans ce monde.

Quand elle sentit une présence derrière, elle se retourna doucement pour faire face à l'épéiste qu'elle connaissait trop bien, Vista.

Sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se fit porter en sacs à patates par Vista qui l'entraînait vers le milieu du pont.

-J'ai attrapé la miss dormeuse qui espionnait, dit le bretteur.

La demoiselle se débattit heureuse d'être devenu le centre d'attention et frappait son ventre avec son genou. Celui-ci se plia sous la douleur et lâcha la fille.

Elle retomba sur ces pieds et fit un regard noir au commandant qui l'avait porté. De mauvaise humeur, elle croisa ces bras sous sa poitrine et dirigea son regard vers le capitaine, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation présente.

Les quelques commandants qui étaient présents et qui avaient assisté à la scène furent un bref moment surpris avant d'éclater de rire sur le fait que la fille avait réussi à plier en deux leur frère avec un coup de genou.

Leur capitaine frappa le sol avec le bout de sa bise et regarda la fille avec un regard sérieux.

\- qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

L'a concernée baya et regarda l'homme qui a une moustache blanche et fit un sourire mystérieux.

\- qui s'est... Je suis peut-être un ami comme un ennemi. Shirohige-kun, mais si ça vous rassurent, je me nomme Unum Iris et suis tombé ici par pur hasard. Je ne me rappelle pas comment suis attirés sur votre navire. Barbe blanche souriait.

La jeune fille n'avait pas peur de lui. Cependant ça l'intriguait. Comment une jeune fille aurait pu se trouver sur la plage blesser ? Elle semblait beaucoup trop âgée pour que Shanks est une fille. Mais d'un autre coter, on sentait la peur et la haine en elle. Pas la haine contre lui et son équipage. Mais une haine contre quelqu'un d'autres.

-Mes hommes t'ont retrouvé sur la plage inconsciente. Comment tu es attiré ici ?

Iris semblait réfléchir. Entre dire la vérité ou bien mentir. Elle opta pour la vérité.

\- la seule chose que je me rappelle avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, c'était que mon mentor me frappait puis balança d'un au sol depuis le toit d'un immeuble. Mais bon entre plage et ville. Personne ne me croira.

Barbe blanche semblait réfléchir. La fille ne lui mentait pas. Mais en effet cela semblait étrange. Mais il pensera après. Elle l'intriguait et voulait la recruter dans son équipage.

\- Nous reparlerons de cela un autre moment. Laissons maintenant place à la fête pour t'accueillir parmi nous.

Iris n'aimait pas les fêtes. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait forcé à être à une fête s'était finie à un enfer pour elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre de cet homme, elle rêvait qu'il soit son père et la protège de ses démons.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste demandant cela. Elle hocha la tête comme pour accepter l'idée de faire la fête.

\- Je pourrai au moins avoir mes armes ? À part, si vous me voyez comme une menace.

L'équipage ne faisait pas confiance envers elle. Mais ils pouvaient rien dire tant qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Et leur père semblait être intéressé d'elle. La seule chose à faire serait de l'accepter parmi eux.

\- Bien sûr que tu aurais tes armes. Vista, mon fils va chercher les joujoux de la demoiselle.

Le concerné partit chercher les deux dagues et l'épée qu'elle possédait. Iris ne put sourire comme remerciement.

\- Va te reposer ma fille. Ce soir, on fera la fête et tond l'air bien fatiguer.

Iris sentit un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, mais ne savait pas si elle devait retourner à l'infirmerie ou pas.

Marco voyait qu'elle hésitait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris des épaules.

-Père, je vais l'amener dans une chambre.

La concernée souris et laissa partir Iris qui est accompagné de Marco. Pendant leur petit trajet. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Marco s'arrêta devant une chambre et l'ouvrit.

-Tu peux rester ici. Justes en face y a ma chambre et les autres appartiennent à mes frères commandants. Et en passant, je m'appelle Marco. Premier commandant et second de notre père.

-Enchanté et merci pour votre hospitalité. Dit elle, puis rentra dans "sa chambre" lentement et alla se jeter sur le lit bien trop fatigué de s'occuper à se dévêtir. Marco remonta sur le pont et aida pour préparer la fête de ce soir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Iris restait allonger sur son lit s'enroulant en boule dans sa couverture. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer a cette fête. Mais elle avait accepté la demande de Barbe Blanche. Elle soupira et quand elle voulut retomber dans les bras de Morphée qu'elle entend du bruit juste tout près d'elle. Elle se redressa en quelques secondes les sourcils froncés près à sauter sur son ennemie, quand son regard se posa sur Izou, l'un des commandants. Elle se calma rapidement et passa sa main dans sa chevelure nerveuse.

L'homme qui fut d'abord surpris de son comportement ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça. Mais se rappela rapidement du pourquoi il était présent dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Il toussota pour avoir son attention.

\- Suis venus pour te préparer pour la fête ! Donc debout miss et vas prendre un bain car là... Sans être vexant tu as les cheveux qui te collent à ta peau et tu pues la transpiration.

Iris soupira, mais le travelo avait raison. Elle ne sentait pas la rose, et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'elle quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle apercevait. Probablement Izou qui avait ouvert la porte pour elle.

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller. Elle déboutonna doucement les boutons de sa chemise noire et la fit tomber au sol. Elle regarda son corps dont on pouvait apercevoir des cicatrices plus au moins profonde ancré dans sa peau. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever son pantalon et rentra dans la baignoire où elle fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau fit détendre ces muscles. Elle resta un moment à contempler son reflet à travers l'eau puis décida de se laver rapidement.  
Elle sortit de la baignoire propre et prit les serviettes à disposition. Elle enroula ces cheveux dans l'un et avec la plus grande elle sécha son corps.  
C'est à ce moment même qu'Izou rentra sans toquer dans la salle de bain. Il regarda surpris les cicatrices sur cet avant-bras avant de se prendre une brosse en pleine tête. Iris semblait contrarier.

\- désolé d'être rentré comme ça, mais je sais quand les gens finissent leurs douches. Sinon vient dans la chambre, j'ai préparé des kimonos, car tu ne vas pas mettre tes anciens habits qui puent la mort quand même ! Y a pas de refus ma puce.

Iris n'a pus rien dire qu'elle fut entraîner dans la chambre. Elle serra sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de laisser le travestit regarder son corps bien trop laid à cause des blessures.  
Mais Izou n'était pas du même avis et retira la serviette et l'habilla de sous-vêtements puis choisit un kimono d'une couleur bleu nuit. Il habilla Iris sans s'occuper des blessures qu'elle avait. Elle se sentit comme une poupée.  
Izou arrangea le kimono qu'Iris avait mis sur son dos, puis d'un mouvement agile s'occupa à bien serrer la ceinture pour pas qu'elle se défait. Il tira sur la chaise et fit asseoir la demoiselle et commença à la coiffer sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas embêter Iris qui était gêner. Il fit un magnifique chignon laissant quelques mèches de cheveux devant les magnifiques yeux noirs qu'Iris avait.

\- et voilà ! T'es sublime ! Maintenant la star peux allez à la fête!

Iris rougissait, mais soupira doucement se sentait pas à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude d'être silencieuse et discrète.  
Elle se leva à contrecoeur de la chaise laissant son regard divaguer dans la pièce quand elle remarqua que son épée était à côté de son lit et ces dagues sur le bureau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ces armes étaient dans la chambre.  
Izou était sortie laissant Iris seul.  
Elle prit l'une de ces dagues et la cacha dans sa ceinture. On était jamais trop sûr de ce qui se passera dans cette fête et alla sur le pont d'un pas un peu plus déterminé qu'auparavant.

Elle arriva sur le pont, l'air frais du soir faisait du bien à Iris. Elle regarda le ciel étoilée puis dirigea vers l'attroupement silencieusement.  
Quand elle arriva vers les fêtards qu'elle soupira désespérée. En effet, plusieurs étaient déjà bourrées pour qu'on les comprenne. Tandis que d'autre faisaient des concours des plus étranges. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type de fête. Chez elle, la fête était concernée sur des point précise, comme la politique, l'économie ou bien le recrutement des nouveaux. Chose qui est ennuyeuse. La seule fête qui faisait couler à flots l'alcool était devenue un enfer pour elle. Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas se rappeler et alla chercher un verre d'alcool et ce mi à l'écart des autres.  
Elle aimait être seule. Être seulement accompagné de la solitude. Elle sirota son verre quand elle sentit la présence de Marco derrière elle. Elle resta à fixer l'horizon sans se retourner.  
Marco se posa à côté d'elle, ces coudes contre la rambarde et fixa Iris. Il trouvait la jeune fille magnifique, comme celui de ces rêves les plus farfelus.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air fêtard Iris.

\- En effet. Je n'aime pas les fêtes. L'endroit d'où je viens, les fêtes étaient surtout pour parler politique et autre. La seule qui ressemblait à celui-là, a mal tourné pour moi...

Elle bu son verre d'un trait ne voulant plus repenser à son monde. Elle était là, sur le Moby Dick. Dans le monde qui l'avait bercé et encouragé dans sa vie.  
Marco ne dit rien, mais semblait apercevoir que la jeune fille a souffert dans son passé. Il regarda le ciel puis dit doucement.

\- Le passé appartient au passé. Vie ta vie d'aujourd'hui et tu verras ce que la vie t'offre pour demain.

Iris souriait. Les quelques mots de Marco l'ont mis de bonne humeur. Mais c'était sans conter sur les bourrées qui se sont rapprocher d'eux et les entraîna vers le milieu pour faire la fête comme il faut et non rester seul dans son coin à se morfondre.  
Probablement, très peu de personne vont assumer d'avoir autant consommé l'alcool.


	5. chapitre 4

Iris se réveilla de bonne humeur. Hier soir était l'une des meilleurs fêtes qu'elle avait participé. Elle s'était amusée et rit avec l'équipage. Elle sortit de son lit doucement puis alla prendre une douche rapidement puis alla s'habiller avec des habits qu'elle a reçu des infirmières et d'autres personnes. Elle opta pour une chemise noire, un bermuda gris foncé et ses anciens botte noir. Elle attacha ces dagues et son épée à la ceinture, puis pris son ancien écharpe gris clair qu'elle mit. Elle laissa ces cheveux détachés comme à son habitude et alla chercher la cuisine pour grignoter.

C'est en errant dans les couloirs qu'elle arriva à la cuisine et remarque Tatch. C'est le quatrième commandant, mais aussi le cuisiner. Il avait les cheveux détachés qui allait jusqu'à ces épaules mêmes un peu plus long.

Elle rentra en silence et s'assit sur une chaise attendant que le cuistot la remarque. Tatch était bien trop occupé pour la remarquer, mais quand il se tourna pour récupérer un outil qu'il sursauta de peur voyant Iris. Ce n'était pas dans, ces habitudes, mais très peu de personnes étaient debout le matin après une fête. Iris riait légèrement et reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Iris-chan. Rare sont les lèves tôt ici.

\- Alors prends l'habitude avec moi, car je peux être debout à six heures du matin facilement avec peu de sommeil.

\- Si tu as des troubles de sommeil les infirmières peuvent te donner un médoc ma belle.

Il reprit son activité qui était de cuire le pain.

\- Non merci, répliqua Iris, c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis... Toujours et elle partira par car ça m'aide pour ne pas mourir quand j'étais en terrain ennemi...

\- Le passé, c'est le passé maintenant tu peux tout recommencer, tu sais ?

\- Je sais bien, mais je veux garder cette habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes triples me disent que c'est un atout. Sinon besoin d'aide ?

\- Hm non pas la peine, j'ai bientôt fini.

Il remarqua qu'elle voulait plus en discuter de leurs discussions, alors il finit les cuissons et partit s'occuper de sa tenue et ces cheveux.

Iris partit vers le pont pour ne pas être tenté de manger sans les autres. Elle regarda l'île où le navire était amarré. D'après lesdites de Marco, l'île n'est pas habité. Elle voulait se défouler, mais resta calme. Puis de toute façon elle n'a pas déjeuner et elle mourrait de faim à l'heure actuelle.

Après une attente courte, tout le monde était debout avec une gueule de bois. L'alcool n'était pas bon quand on y abuse, pensa Iris. Elle retourna en cuisine pour avoir une place.

Iris s'assit dans un coin éloigné du reste de l'équipage et déjeuna en silence écoutant les discussions qui étaient proches d'elle. Quand elle y finit de manger. Elle se leva et sortit pour aller sur l'île. Elle descendit du navire et alla marcher sur la plage pour commencer la visite.

Elle réfléchissait ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle pouvait tout recommencer de zéro. Être un civil sur une quelconque île. Elle pourrait appendre aux villageois se défendre. Mais pour l'instant elle fait parmi de l'équipage qu'elle adore.

Elle s'était éloignée du navire sans le remarquer. Elle regarda la vaste forêt qui bordait la plage. Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres et rentra dans la forêt laissant tout de même une trace de son passage en gravant sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Elle courait à travers le bois tout en souriant. Elle adorait sentir le vent frapper son visage.

Elle partit vers le centre de la forêt où elle trouva une magnifique prairie avec des fleurs. Elle marcha lentement entre toutes ces fleurs sublimes.

Tandis que sur le navire, son doit au moins une heure où Iris n'est pas revenue. Les commandants et leur père s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils se sont tous divisés pour la rechercher sur l'île.

Iris, c'était coucher au centre de la prairie. Elle fixait le ciel qui est magnifique. Le vent la chatouillait de temps en temps et l'odeur des plantes l'enivrait. Elle écouta le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des arbres.

Quand elle entendit un bruit anormal venant de la forêt. Elle se redressa, sa main posée sur son épée. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Un lapin sortit à toute allure des buissons. L'animal courait pour sauver sa vie.

Iris se tenait déjà prête à en découdre avec le prédateur de l'animal. Elle adorait le danger.

L'adrénaline montait à son cran quand un immense tigre qui possédait plusieurs cicatrices.

Elle retenu son souffle un bref instant et courra pour se sauver les fesses. Elle était certes suicidaire de temps en temps, mais pas folle pour s'en prendre à un animal qui fait trois fois son gabarit et surtout, il est bien plus coriace qu'elle.

Elle continuait de courir le plus vite possible pour s'échapper du prédateur.

Quand elle vit la sortie de la forêt, elle usait de ces dernières forces pour enfin sortir en trombe et tomba en roulade avant juste devant Ace.

Celui-ci semblait surpris de l'arrivée d'Iris. Mais se repris rapidement entendant les grognements du tigre. Il prit la demoiselle en princesse rapidement et courra vers le Moby Dick à toute vitesse.

L'animal suivait Ace tout en grognant. Iris riait dans les bras d'Ace en regardant le gros félin.

-Ace~ court plus vite ! Il va nous rattraper!

-Nan, mais ta crue, je fais quoi hein ! Je suis au maximum !

Il se dépêcha en voyant le navire et cria de toute s'est forcé.

\- Le félin est sauvage !

Les commandants qui étaient dans leurs zones de patrouilles étaient tous sur le pont en train de regarder leur petit frère courir avec Iris dans ces bras essayant de ne pas se faire avaler par l'immense bête.

Leur père éclata de rire en regardant la scène. Marco soupira désespéré. Il se changea en un magnifique oiseau bleuté et fonce sur le tigre et le frappa avec du _haki_ sur son crâne. L'animale couina et retourna en forêt.

Ace déposa Iris au sol épuisé de sa course. Mais il s'endormit en tombant au sol à cause de sa narcolepsie. Iris rit de plus belle ayant eu sa dose d'adrénaline.

Marco donna une petite tape sur le crâne d'Iris. Elle arrêta de rire et fit la moue tels un enfant et Marco l'emmena vers sa chambre expliquer de trois trucs avant de la laisser sur une île qu'il avait choisie avec leur père.


	6. chapitre 5

Marco avait emmené Iris dans sa cabine, où il sortit la carte d'une île : Dragokrein.

Il lui expliqua que c'était une île neutre, même si la nuit aucune loi n'interdisait le marché noir ou la vente d'esclaves. Les dragons célestes sont rares sur ces îles. Il donna aussi deux logs poses : une pour la partie inférieure et l'autre pour le nouveau monde. Iris accepta les cadeaux. Certes, elle ne venait pas de ce monde, mais elle savait comment ça marchait : suivre le bout de l'aiguille qui est rouge. Marco continua à lui expliquer les différents types d'île.

\- Les îles neutres. Ce sont les îles ni pirate et ni Marin la contrôle, les combats sont interdits, mais quand la nuit apparaît les hors-la-loi vient faire leur travail. Les îles où y a une base de marin sont contrôlées par la marine donc les villageois peuvent dire à la marine quand y a un pirate et autres. Et les îles sous le contrôle d'un pirate, l'île lui appartient. Compris Iris ?

\- Oui chef~ !

\- Bien. On va bientôt partir et te déposer sur cette île neutre. Ne fais pas de bêtise là-bas. Nous ne pourrons pas t'aider.

\- Oui papa. Soupira Iris ne pouvant plus d'écouter tout cela et être protégé comme si elle était un poussin. J'ai compris tout cela... Mais je peux rien te promettre sur la question de la bêtise.

\- J'espère que tu n'en feras pas. Bon maintenant revenons à nos moutons, tu portes des armes, mais on ne sait pas si tu sais les manier donc vas sur le pont, Vista veut te tester.

Iris sourit et monta sur le pont à toute vitesse voulant vraisemblablement se battre. À peine arriver, elle alla voir Vista avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci répond à son sourire et va au milieu du pont dégainant ces deux épées. Les spectateurs, c'étaient poser sur les rambardes pariant sur les deux adversaires. Iris dégaina son épée à elle. Elle laissa un espace de cent mètres entre elle et son adversaire. Le premier coup fut venu du bretteur expérimenté, mais il ne put toucher sa cible, car celle-ci a esquivé l'attaque frontale et venait s'attaquer à l'ouverture qu'il a créée.

Le combat continua pendant une trentaine de minutes jusqu'à que les cuisiniers crièrent d'aller manger. Les deux combattants arrêtèrent tout et reprirent leurs souffles et souriaient.

-Tu n'es pas mauvaise dit donc, j'aurai cru que t'était nul vu ton petit gabarie.

\- Depuis petite, on m'a entraîné sur l'agilité et la vitesse de mes mouvements. Cela me suffit pour abattre les grosses brutes de ton genre.

Iris partit manger avec un petit sourire. Vista soupira et la suivie au pas pour aller manger. Il ne voulait pas être le jouet de son frère, Tatch qui fait de drôle d'expérience en cuisine.  
Tout le monde était assis en train de manger leurs repas de midi. Quelques pirates disaient des blagues ce qui faisaient rire l'assemblée ou bien Barbe Blanche.

Iris était dans sa petite bulle, mangeant sans vraiment avoir faim. Elle s'était habitué rapidement à ce grand monde et les appréciaient. L'équipage l'aimait aussi. Mais Barbe Blanche voulait qu'elle puisse vivre sans être traqué par la marine ou autres personnes malveillant.

Quand elle finit son assiette, elle quitta la pièce et alla au nid de pies et regarda l'horizon. L'a mâtiné la fatiguer : se sauver d'un tigre sauvage, le mini cours de culture de Marco et le combat avec Vista l'avait épuiser. Maintenant le sommeil le titillait pour qu'elle dorme.  
Elle ferma les yeux doucement, laissant le vent caresser son visage et sans qu'elle se rend compte, elle c'était endormie dans une position confortable pour elle dans ce petit espace.

Marco qui était sortit de cantine et chercha Iris, quand il l'avait trouvé endormie dans le nid de pie. Il souriait en regardant la demoiselle dormir tels un ange et alla chercher une couverture et revient la déposer sur son corps. Pourquoi la porter, alors qu'elle a trouvé l'endroit parfait pour une sieste.

Le Phoenix laissa la jeune fille dormir. Il alla cependant prévenir son père qu'elle dormait.

\- Oyaji, Iris s'est endormie dans le nid de pie. Pour prévenir.

\- Merci de me prévenir mon fils. Et si on commençait à partir ?

\- Comme vous le voudrez Oyaji.

Marco partit près du gouvernail et commença à ordonner à l'équipage pour se diriger sur l'île où ils déposeront Iris.  
Iris dormait à point fermer, n'étant pas dérangé du tout le bruit que l'équipage faisait. Elle était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se réveiller, et le sentiment de sécurité était présent.

Le navire partit vers la direction de l'île DragoKrein. L'endroit où Iris recommencera probablement sa nouvelle vie.

C'est vers les coups de vingt heures, qu'Iris se réveilla toujours coucher en boule dans le nid de pie. Elle se redressa doucement et descendit vers le pont en tenant la couverture. Elle alla déposer la couverture dans sa chambre par simple envie et remonta sur le pont et s'assit contre la rambarde et réfléchissa ce qu'elle pouvait faire.  
Elle regarda les quelques pirates jouets au poker et d'autre discuter des choses qu'elle ne comprenais pas. Elle se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers les joueurs voulant apprendre à jouer au poker.  
Elle s'assoyait entre Blamenco et Ace. Elle regarda la partie en silence pour essayer de comprendre, mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle toucha le bras d'Ace quand la partie fut finie.

\- Ace apprend moi à jouer s'il te plaît~

Iris faisait les yeux de chiot tout en regardant Ace et le groupe qui jouaient.  
Barbe blanche regardait la scène amuser, de voir que la jeune fille jouait l'innocence incarnée pour faire craquer ses fils.  
Le groupe céda en regardant les yeux de la demoiselle. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas résister à une personne si mignonne ?  
Ace l'expliqua la base du jeu tout en faisant des démonstrations avec l'aide de ses frères. Après quelques essais, Iris réussit à jouer correctement et gagner rapidement en comprenant la ruse. Le trèfle royal était sa carte chance.  
Après plusieurs parties d'affilée la nuit tomba réellement. Et c'est avec des rires et la bonne humeur, que tout l'équipage partit au repas du soir.  
Ils mangèrent tous dans cette même ambiance.  
Quand le repas fut finis, Iris alla dans sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dévêtit et mis un t-shirt bien trop grande pour elle comme pyjama.  
Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée.


	7. chapitre 6

Ça faisait une semaine que le Moby Dick naviguait en direction de l'île.  
Iris, c'était de plus en plus attaché à l'équipage et surtout à Barbe Blanche. Elle ne l'avait pas encore appelé père, mais un lien était créer entre eux.  
Pendant cette semaine, l'équipage profitait à faire des fêtes, des soirées histoires, de l'éducation, de l'entraînement et surtout un petit groupe composé de quatre personnes faisant des blagues très salaces.  
Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était assise près de Barbe Blanche. Elle semblait être impatiente. Un fin sourire aux lèvres quand elle entendit Izou crier de rage arrivant sur le pont, Iris se fit petite cacher dans l'ombre du géant.

-Qui a osé mettre du ketchup dans mon tube de rouge à lèvres ! Et surtout osez changer mes sublimes kimonos en bout de chiffon ! Si j'attrape le coupable, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Iris ne put retenir son rire et commença déjà à s'échapper face au commandant remonter. Mais c'était sans compter que le piège qu'elle avait fait à Ace se déclencha. Il fut recouvert de chantilly et farine. Deux commandant courrait derrière la coupable agile filant entre leurs doigts, jusqu'à qu'elle s'assoit sagement sur les genoux de leur père. Iris riait tranquillement sur les genoux du capitaine. Barbe blanche souriait face aux mauvaises blagues que ces deux fils, on dut subir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre sa fille. Elle reprenait goût à la vie. Le matelot qui se trouvait en haut du nid de pie cria fort au même moment.

-L'île est en vue ! Que tout l'équipage soit prêt !

Le rire d'iris s'arrêta pour laissa place à une expression de tristesse. Elle allait quitter l'équipage. Sur le coup, elle espérait qu'elle face la plus grande bêtise pour rester avec eux.  
Elle avait descendu de ces genoux pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre.  
Elle changea de vêtements mettant sa chemise noire suivit d'un pantalon de la même couleur, son écharpe grise, des bottines de combats aussi en noir et pour finir sa cape noire avec des boutons dorée. Elle arrangea son sac et remonta sur le pont lentement. Elle arrangea sa capuche sur la tête cacha ça chevelure rouge.  
Elle se posa près de la rambarde regardant l'équipage s'activer pour amarrer le navire.  
Quand le navire s'arrêta près de l'île. Iris se décolla de la rambarde et regarda tout l'équipage. Grâce à eux, elle avait appris un minimum de base sur la navigation, sur les fluides qu'elle arrive déployer de temps en temps, cuisiner et surtout améliorer son coup de crayon pour ces dessins.

-Je vais partir alors...

La voix de la jeune fille fut telle un murmure, douce, mais briser par l'envie de pleurer.  
L'équipage, retenait leurs larmes. Ils étaient des hommes. Quelques commandants font un câlin à la jeune fille.  
Ace serra fort iris et murmura doucement.

-Quel que soit ton souci, on est là...

IIl fut obligé de la relâcher et partir cachant ces yeux avec son chapeau. Marco avança et prit la jeune fille dans ces bras. Pendant ce court voyage, il avait appris des choses sur la jeune fille, un certain sentiment était née en lui-même s'il était incapable de mètre un nom dessus.

-Fais gaffe à toi ma rouquine.

Iris riait légèrement, les larmes coulant doucement et regarda le capitaine, lâcha le blond et alla faire un câlin au capitaine.

\- Merci de vous êtes occuper de moi... D'avoir pris la peine de m'écouter, me consoler, me conseiller, m'entraîner et j'en passe... Merci Shirohige... De m'avoir accepté même avec mon passé sanglant.

L'homme retenait ces larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Cette enfant avait besoin d'une vie normale et non de vivre dans le hors-la-loi. Elle souffrait de son passé encore et toujours. Il regretta maintenant de lui avait forcer d'accepter une vie de citoyen. Maintenant attacher à elle, comment se séparer ? Tels est la question pesante sur l'équipage.  
Iris descendu du navire doucement et alla vers la ville. L'équipage resta la, à attendre. Attendre qu'elle revienne, disant qu'elle veut rester sur le navire. Ils espèrent de tous leurs cœurs.

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville de l'île. Une rencontre inattendue était présente. Un dragon céleste. L'équipage et Iris n'étaient pas au courant. Celui-ci fit traîner ces esclaves qui n'étaient autres que des hommes poissons.  
Il venait de finir de déjeuner dans un restaurant, si on pouvait le penser, car il commença à hurler.

-Cette nourriture est dégueulasse ! Bande de bon à rien ! Impossible de faire une nourriture de bonne qualité ! Espèce de déchet !

Il sortit son revolver et le pointa sur le responsable du restaurant. Il tira ignorant les plaintes de la femme de cet homme. Il partit s'assoyant sur le dos d'un mutant, c'était comme ça, qu'il appelait l'homme poisson.

Iris était rapidement arrivé en ville, fallait dire aussi, qu'entre le lieu où se trouve le navire et la ville n'était pas du tout loin.  
Cependant, elle remarqua que les citoyens s'agenouillaient. Elle comprit rapidement qu'une crapule se trouve ici.  
Elle se cacha dans une ruelle sombre. Hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse pour cet homme.  
Elle entendait les bruits des chaînes des esclaves, elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir la scène. Quand son fluide perceptif le fait rouvrir ces yeux. Un enfant venait de perdre son ballon qui passa devant l'homme. Une peur s'installa sur tout le monde, surtout les parents de l'enfant. Le petit était tétanisé, au moment qu'il voulait s'excuser, le dragon céleste était descendu pour lui donner un coup de pied. Sans compter à la vitesse qu'Iris a mis pour se mettre devant le petit et prendre le coup sans broncher.  
Tout le monde fut choqué. Elle s'assura qu'aucun de ces cheveux s'échappa de sa capuche. Elle se retourna vers le dragon céleste et s'agenouilla.

-Veuillez excusé le comportement de ce petit garçon. J'accepterai la sentence à la place de lui.

Tout le monde furent encore plus surpris.  
L'homme habillé dans sa combinaison blanche fit bouger ces sourcils et un sourire pervers fendu ces lèvres. Il trouva la voie de la jeune fille séductrice. Cependant, elle avait barré son chemin. Il ordonna à ces agents de redresser la demoiselle, il posa sa main sur son menton. Iris a dû se retenir de ne pas vomir de la proximité de l'homme devant lui.

-Tu as la peau douce et ta voix, j'adore. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je dois punir ce morveux. Et pour cela...

Il sortit le revolver et le pointa sur le petit. La peur apparut sur Iris et se débattait de toutes ces forces pour pouvoir se placer devant le petit.  
Le dragon céleste s'amusait et pointa le revolver sur Iris toujours le même sourire.

-Mais toi aussi, tu dois être punie. Alors tu as le choix. Deviens ma femme ou meurs. Cet être inférieur lui, il va devenir mon esclave et manger un fruit de démon que j'ai reçu. Ça vas être amusant !

Iris était coincé dans un dilemme. Que faire ? Que choisir ? Elle ne veut pas que cette enfant soit une esclave. Elle réfléchissait. Et opta pour un plan des plus stupide.

-Je veux manger le fruit de démon, préférant être votre esclave que vous touchez à cette enfant.

L'homme devant lui semblait surpris. Mais l'idée que cette femme est vulnérable pour protéger un enfant lui donna de l'excitation. Il ordonna à ces agents de la mettre à genoux.  
Elle se laissa faire sans broncher. Elle devait protéger le petit au péril sa vie.  
Un agent revient avec une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit laissant apercevoir un fruit du démon qui avait une forme de viande, mais d'une couleur rose pâle, comme les pétales d'un cerisier.  
Le dragon céleste prit le fruit et sans retenu frappa dans l'estomac d'Iris, elle se pencha en avant légèrement, mais sa bouche mi ouvert laissa à son bourreau d'enfoncer le fruit dans sa gorge. Elle fut obligée de l'avaler. Le goût était immonde, l'envie de vomir était présente. Elle reprenait petit à petit sa respiration, quand elle vue les chaînes pour esclaves s'approcher d'elle. Ça n'a pris qu'un bref instant pour qu'elle envoie balader les agents près d'elle et mettre une belle droite sur l'homme habiller dans sa combinaison blanche. Il tomba au sol. Iris s'approcha des esclaves après avoir pris la clé de la poche de leur maître et les détacha avant de commencer à courir à l'opposer des agents qui venais en groupe. Elle escalada un mur avec facilité et courra de toit en toit, jusqu'à arriver dans la forêt. Elle ne posa pas pied au sol continua ces sauts à partir des branche. Ces yeux avaient changé laissant place à celui d'un animal.

Les esclaves qui étaient libérées avaient pris la fuite vers la mer, et disparurent au fin fond.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche attendait déjà un bon bout temps, le capitaine ordonna de partir, quand ils attendirent les bruits de fusils et autre venant de la forêt. Tout le monde était sur leurs gardes.  
Cependant, un magnifique renard sauta par-dessus d'un buisson, sur son dos un petit homme poisson. Elle grimpa sur le navire avec agilité et souplesse et venu se frotter contre le pied du géant. Tout le monde était choqué. Non dû fait qu'un renard est sur leur navire, mais un renard ne possède pas neuf queues.  
Des agents déboulèrent et au moment qu'ils allaient tirer, la peur apparut en eux et partis en courant. Personne tient tête à un empereur. L'enfant descend doucement du dos du renard apeuré, tandis que l'animal tomba de fatigue et reprenait surtout forme humaine, laissant place à la tenue noire d'Iris.

Mais que c'est-il passé en ville ? Telles est la question de l'équipage.


	8. chapitre 7

Marco avait déposé Iris inconsciente dans sa chambre. Tandis que Namur essaya d'avoir des informations avec le petit.

-Que fais-tu ici, loin de l'île ?

Le petit ne parla pas, mais remonta légèrement son haut laissant apercevoir la marque d'esclave.

Tout le monde sur le navire commença à s'énerver. Le petit garçon tira le bras du commandant et le montre la mer. Il était muet et faisait de son mieux pour s'expliquer.

-Y en a d'autre qui ont fuient?

Le petit hocha la tête, il regarda le capitaine tremblant. Celui-ci regarda avec gentillesse et demanda à Cassandra, le chef infirmier de s'occuper du petit. Namur avait disparu du pont. Il n'nageait dans l'eau cherchant des gens de son espèce.

Ils étaient tous inquiet. Marco s'envola pour voir ce qui se passa sur l'île. Il remarqua plusieurs agents faisant des allers retour partout en ville, dans la forêt, dans la montagne. Ils cherchent quelqu'un. Le regard du blond se posa sur un dragon céleste blessé. Du sang dégoulina de sa blessure et retourna rapidement sur le navire hurlant grâce a ces cordes vocales d'aviaire.

\- Oyaji faut partir ! Un dragon céleste est blessé, et je pense qu'Iris est dans cette histoire avec le petit.

Plusieurs tremblèrent de dégoût et de peur. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient d'ancien esclaves et maintenant, ils sont libres sous la bannière de la piraterie.

Namur était venue entre temps avec d'autres personnes qui ont réussit à s'échapper des agents. Le signal donné, le navire partit. Les anciens esclaves furent soignés et se reposèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Iris se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Elle courra jusqu'à sa salle de bain et vomissait. Elle ne se rappela plus rien après avoir ingurgité le fruit. Elle se lava les dents et essaya de se rappeler s'assoyant sur son lit. Elle se frotta les tempes puis alla doucement vers le pont. Sa capuche toujours sur sa tête. Elle arriva enfin en dehors des couloirs et alla voir Barbe Blanche. Au moment qu'elle allais se mettre en avant, le petit homme poisson sauta sur son dos. Ils chutèrent vers l'avant.  
Tout le monde regarda la scène amuser. Iris se redressa et regarda le petit perplexe. Que c'est-il passé quand elle avait conscience de rien ? Elle dirigea son regard vers le capitaine cherchant des informations étant perdue. 

-Tu as sauvé ce petit garçon et d'autre qu'ils sont à l'infirmerie. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ma fille?

Le mouvement négatif de la tête d'Iris fut la réponse. Elle regarda le petit et tapota sa tête avec douceur, contente d'avoir sauvé un enfant innocent. Elle se redressa, le petit dans ces bras. Elle regarda tout le monde. Ils semblèrent tous en colère, elle comprenait rien, mais baissa la tête. Une bêtise, voilà ce qui se passait. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Une question sans réponse pour l'instant.

-Je m'excuse... J'avais promis de ne pas faire de grabuge et je n'ai pas pu réaliser cette promesse...

Elle regarda le sol honteuse, le petit garçon ne dis rien. Elle ne remarqua pas que tout les commandants se sont rapprochez d'elle. Namur déposa le petit au sol et ils firent un câlin collectif étouffant la demoiselle au passage.

-On ne peu rien face à ta bouille d'ange ! Et puis tu as sauvé des esclaves comment s'énerver contre toi ! Mais maintenant gare a toi, on ne va pas te laisser crouler en prison à cause de ta bêtise.

Disent-ils en coeur. Iris les regarda et fit un grand sourire radieux cacher par sa capuche. Elle avança néanmoins devant Barbe Blanche et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucuns des deux parlèrent. Le silence disait tout. Le capitaine fit un sourire carnassier.

-Prépare-toi à l'entraînement, tu es faible et tu t'es déjà mis le gouvernement mondiale et la marine derrière toi. Sans parler que ta ingurgité un fruit sans nous en parler.

Iris souriait et prit la parole, sûr d'elle.

-Si je n'aurai pas mangé ce fruit, ça serai un enfant qui l'aurait manger et devenu esclave à l'heure actuelle. Je ne me rappelle pas des détails, mais suis fière de ce que j'ai fait, capitaine.

Tout le monde fit un grand sourire et c'est sous les rires de Shirohigue qu'une fête devais se préparer pour ce soir. Fallait célébrer le courage de leur sœur et de sa fille.

Iris se mit à l'écart des matelots. Elle a mangé un fruit qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Ne connaissais pas les capacités et encore, elle n'avait pas d'idée de quel type de fruit. Elle soupira nonchalant et alla demander conseil à Marco, qui pouvait éclairer sa lanterne.  
Elle tira doucement sur la manche de la chemise mauve du phœnix. Il la regarda sourcil froncé un court instant et il l'emmena vers la salle d'entraînement pour parler calmement. Iris ne dit rien pendant leurs marches.  
Arrivé dans la salle, Marco se posa contre un mur et regarda la demoiselle qui semblait nerveuse.

-Tu veux connaître ton fruit n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-tu es une renarde. Mais pas un renard banal, un renard à neuf queues.

Iris pencha la tête du côté, tout ce chemin pour dire cela. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le pas dit quand ils étaient sur le pont.

-On ne peut pas te laisser sans expérience dans ce domaine, donc on va essayer de te changer en renard, si tu es d'accord ?

-Yes ! Veux me changer ! Tu vas m'aider n'est ce pas ?

Elle fit un regard craquant et Marco hocha la tête, un sourire fendais sur ces lèvres et commença les explications. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec les fruits des démons. Iris réussissait plusieurs transformation partiel et complète. Elle a cependant découvrit que son fruit permettait de créer des illusions des plus farfelus possibles.  
Ils remontèrent sur le pont épuisé par l'entraînement. Ils participèrent à la fête rapidement.

Iris buvait de l'alcool sans retenu comme si son instinct disait de boire. Elle resta dans un coin, buvant tranquillement dans les bouteilles qu'elle avait volé. Elle ne sentait pas l'effet de l'alcool. Elle soupira, comment redevenir ivre si son fruit ne le permettait pas ? Pour l'instant, elle mit toutes ces questions de côté et alla chercher de la nourriture, regardant les bourrées à la première gorgée, ce qui sont déjà ivre qui danse comme des canards ou bien le concours de celui qui boit le plus. D'ailleurs, Marco à l'air de prendre se concourt à cœur. Elle s'approcha sentant une vapeur s'échapper de Marco. Son fruit changeait l'alcool en vapeur. Pas étonnant de la part du Phoenix. Elle s'assit et prit part du concours tranquillement.

Le pont fut rapidement rempli de corps ivres qui dormaient profondément, mis a part ce petit groupe qui est en plein concours infinissable entre Marco et Iris. Leurs fruits de démons les aidaient énormément.

C'est quand ils finissaient la dernière bouteille, qu'Iris fit une moue adorable. Elle voulait encore boire. Marco éclata de rire et se leva suivie de la demoiselle. Ce qui était encore debout partit dans leurs chambres prenant les ivres pour les déposer dans leurs dortoirs.


	9. Chapitre 8

Une semaine était passée depuis que le Moby Dick a quitté l'île. Les commandants entrainent la jeune femme dans leurs domaines. Marco l'entraîner sur la navigation et son fruit du démon, Ace dans le combat rapprocher sans arme, Tatch en cuisine et ainsi de suite.

Aujourd'hui, Iris était sur le pont pour s'entraîner avec Marco. Elle s'était amélioré grâce aux explications de son commandant. Elle réussit mieux dans ces illusions. Mais ces sentiments négatifs influent sa capacité à maîtriser ces illusions. Revenons au présent, la jeune femme était debout en position de défense face à son adversaire qui l'a nargue dans les airs. Elle se concentra et fit apparaître ces queues qui ont un pelage rose pâle suivit de ces deux oreilles. Elle regarda l'oiseau voler et fit diriger rapidement ces queues vers sa cible.  
Le Phoenix esquiva avec grâce et s'attaqua à Iris. L'a concernée bloqua les pattes de l'oiseau avec cet avant-bras. Elle enroula sa queue autour du torse du Phoenix et le balança contre la rambarde. L'oiseau s'envola juste après toucher la rambarde et fonça sur le renard.  
Leurs combats durèrent toute l'a mâtiné jusqu'à midi. Ils allèrent manger puis Iris du aller s'entraîner avec vista sur le maniement du fluide d'armement et le maniement des sabres.

Quand soudain, le guetteur hurla du nid de pie.

-Navire marin ! Monkey D. Garps en vue !

La jeune femme et son adversaire arrêtèrent de se battre. Ace eux une irritation en entendant le nom de son grand-père. Marco fit appel au commandants présent sur le navire, sois juste six commandant, les autres étaient en mission. Iris remonta sa capuche et se positionna près de Barbe Blanche.

Le navire marin montra le drapeau blanc, signe de paix. Le guetteur y répondit après avoir eu l'autorisation de son père. Des infirmières ont dû enlever le matériel de soin que Barbe Blanche à arracher. Le navire marin se positionna près du Moby Dick.

Le vice-amiral monta sur le pont du navire pirate tout en mangeant ces biscuits et son fidèle masque de chien. Il avança lentement se posant devant le capitaine. Les commandants formaient une allée vers leur père, Iris cacher dans l'ombre du capitaine.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? Garps le héros.

Le concerné sorti une affiche de prime qui s'éleva à 300 millions de berrys où on apercevait une femme habillé tout en noir grimpant un toit avec facilité, une simple somme pour avoir frappé un dragon céleste, et le tendis la prime vers le géant.

\- Je cherche la personne qui a mis une raclée a un dragon céleste. Des agents disent qu'elle est sur ton navire et comme elle porte pas ta marque et autre, suis venu la récupérer.

\- Toutes les personnes présentes ici sont mes enfants ! Alors va chercher ailleurs ton coupable !

Le regard du vieux homme se dirigea vers Ace. Un simple regard et le commandant déglutis commença à se mettre en retraite sous la peur de recevoir un coup du vieux fou.

\- J'en suis sûr qu'elle est là ! Et je suis prêt à fouiller tout ton navire !

Barbe blanche allait répliquer quand Iris sortit de l'ombre se positionna devant le capitaine.

\- Désolé, vieux schnock, pour fouiller ce navire faut passer sur mon corps. À vraie dire si tu as ta cible devant toi, tu ne fouilleras pas.

La jeune fille sourit sous sa capuche qui cachait son visage a la perfection. Garps fit un sourire carnassier et commença a avancer vers Iris, prêt à l'arrêter. Mais c'est sans compter aux commandants qui font barrage prêt à se battre. Le marin grogna tandis qu'Iris lâcha un petit rire.

\- Mes frères n'ont pas l'air de vouloirs te laisser faire. Tu as le choix de partir ou de te battre.

Le marin grogna et regarda la jeune femme.

-Donne au moins un nom pour ta prime gamine.

-D. Mets juste cette lettre s'il vous plaît monsieur le marin.

Garps remonta sur son navire en grommelant. Le navire partit, les commandants ont pu s'essouffler ayant esquiver les problème. Leur capitaine regarda sa fille avec curiosité d'avoir donné une simple lettre. Et pour appuyer sur cette question muette, Ace demanda.

\- Pourquoi la lettre D, Iris ?

\- Qui sais, après tout les D font des changements et j'ai envie participé a la concurrence avec eux.

L'équipage la regarda avant d'éclater de rire tout ensemble. La jeune fille restera toujours un mystère pour eux, comme pour la marine. Cette lettre en valait pour son mystère à lui.

Après le moment de rire, Iris repris son entrainement avec deux adversaires : Vista l'épée fleuris et Tatch le cuistot. De quoi augmenter la difficulté pour la jeune femme.

Des jours passèrent, entre les rires, les batailles, les repas, les idiots qui défiaient leur père. Le grand jour s'approchait. Plusieurs journalistes veulent savoir à quoi ressemble D. Elle avait certes une prime avec sa capuche, mais sans elle était une simple citoyenne. Les rumeurs couraient à toute vitesse sur cette jeune femme capuche. Ca prime augmente lentement étant donné qu'elle fait pas de grand chose mis a part botter les fesses des marins ou pirate avec un petit renom dans le nouveau monde.

Mis a part, aujourd'hui, un pressentiment était sur le Moby Dick. Ils avaient accosté une île hivernale pour se rapprovisionner. Iris était parti se balader dans la forêt blanche dû a la neige.

Elle avait délassé sa capuche pour un chapeau de cow-boy volé. Celui d'Ace. Elle avait fait en sorte que son visage soit bien caché comme ces cheveux rouges. Elle marcha profitant de la brise de vent qui rafraichit son corps chaud du a son fruit qui lui tenais chaud au froid.

Un moment, elle s'arrêta du fait qu'elle tomba face à un bretteur. Pas n'importe lequel. Un corsaire, du nom de Dracule Mihawk. Elle releva légèrement son chapeau, montrant une petite moue en penchant sa tête de côté. Tous les deux se regardèrent calmement jusqu'à que l'homme brise le silence.

\- Miss D. Pas de nom, ni prénom, juste une lettre qui fait peur à plusieurs noble et marin. Que fait tu ici?

-Barbe Blanche et son équipage ré aprivisionne le navire, donc j'ai décidé de me balader. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais la, j'aurai appelé des spectateurs pour un combat si tu le souhaites bien.

Elle sourit de toutes ces dents blanches tout en posant sa main sur la manche de son sabre. L'homme aux yeux de faucon jaugea son adversaire et souriait.

-Bien, mais ne pleure pas si tu es blessé petite.

Iris souriait et d'un tour de magie elle délassa son sac, sa cape puis le chapeau pour remonter rapidement la capuche. Son adversaire n'a rien aperçût du a l'illusion qu'elle a fait. Elle dégaina son sabre puis une dague. Elle se mit en position, le corsaire fit de même en prenant la petite dague. Iris fit un bond, rapide et vif allant tout droit sur son adversaire. Il contra le sabre, mais n'aperçut pas que la dague alla tout droit se planter sur son bras. Il esquiva de justesse pour ne pas subir d'énorme dégât, une simple écorchure apparut sur son bras. Elle recula vivement et souriait. Le corsaire sorti son énorme épée et fonça sur la femme.

Leur combat ne se fit pas dans un simple silence. Les coups d'épée coupaient l'air, faisant voler d'énorme blocs de neige par un simple coup. Barbe Blanche et son équipage semblaient inquiets. Seul un homme est capable de faire d'énormes dégâts visibles de toute part et il le connaissait. Et sa fille n'était pas présent. Marco s'envola pour voir avec qui l'œil de faucon ce bats.

Tandis qu'à l'opposer se trouve l'équipage de Shanks. Mihawk avait bu avec eux puis partit pour une balade. Les rouquins allèrent voir le combat de leurs propres yeux. Marco après avoir vu avec qu'il se battait. Le phœnix vola le plus rapidement possible pour prévenir l'équipage.

-Père ! Oeil de faucon ce bats avec D !

Tous les commandants ont eu une tête surpris.

\- Et ils sont en quelque sorte de pied d'égale, elle utilise énormément son agilité et sa vitesse pour esquiver les attaques !

L'homme moustachu ce lever rapidement et alla récupéré sa fille espérant qu'elle serra encore en un morceau.

Les combattants avaient de faible blessure pas trop importantes. Ils étaient tellement concentré qu'ils n'apercevaient pas Shanks le Roux qui fut arriver en premier. Le rouquin se trouva derrière Mihawk. Il semblait content de voir un tel spectacle, rappelant ces anciens combats avec l'homme.

Quelques minutes après, ce furent Barbe blanche et sa famille qui arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent tous le combats avec stupéfaction. La jeune fille était pas mal blessé, mais elle tenait parfaitement bien tête face à cet homme. Ce fut le dernier coup qu'œil de faucon donna sur la jeune fille. Il l'avait propulsé avec un coup de pied au ventre. Iris recula et se releva juste devant quelques mètres de barbe Blanche. Elle se tenait l'estomac sans lâcher ces armes.

Barbe Blanche avança et pris la jeune fille dans ces bras. Iris fut surprise et regarda le capitaine puis l'équipage penchant la tête de côté puis œil de faucon sans oublier l'équipage de Shanks. Ils étaient observés sans le savoir.

-Ma fille... Tu peu ne pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur quand Marco a dit que tu te battais avec le corsaire.

-Hm, c'est normal, je voulais me battre avec lui.

L'équipage qui était inquiet tomba sur leur fesse face à cette révélation sans mensonge. Barbe Blanche, ria lâchant la jeune fille. Elle rangea ces armes et alla récupérer ces affaires.

Shanks riait ce tenant les côtes en parlant avec Mihawk.

-Bahaha ! Tu t'es battu avec une gamine qui fait tourner la marine en bourrique !

-Shanks, elle voulait juste me défier comme toi au passé. D'ailleurs, elle est la seule a réussit à survivre face à moi.

Shanks ria de plus belle ce tenant les côtes. L'équipage semblait désespéré du comportement de leur capitaine. Le second avança en s'allumant une cigarette en prenant parole.

-Cependant, elle est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, et tu ne le pas rater pour la blesser.

Shanks arrêta de rire et alla voir la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il prit parole.

\- Dis moi D, ça te dit de rejoindre mon équipage ? D'ailleurs toi aussi, tu peux ven...

Il fut coupé par la jeune fille.

-C'est double non, Shanks le Roux. L'un des quatre empereurs du nouveau monde. Ni moi et ni Marco est intéresser par tes avances de couillon.

Le roux semblait surpris et fit le mou tel un enfant. Iris souriait sous sa capuche et salua de la main son adversaire et alla vers le Moby Dick se soigner.

Barbe Blanche et Shanks se regardèrent dans les yeux. Barbe Blanche compta retourner sur son navire.

-Dis moi Barbe Blanche. Que diras-tu d'une fête pour ce magnifique combat ?

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche avec son équipage.

-Gamin, je ferrai la fête avec ma fille et toi, tu le fais avec l'autre morveux.

Sur ces paroles, il partit avec ces fils.

Arrivés sur le navire, ils pouvaient tous voir Iris courir se sauvant face au chef infirmier.

-Unum Iris ! Tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! Tu es blessé espèce de gamine !

-Tu vas me tuer avec tes seringues ! Jamais !

L'équipage n'a pus que rire face a cette scène quand la jeune femme fut attraper par Cassandra et trainer vers la baie médicale.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur.


End file.
